theislandsfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Profile: LPD Sergeant Scott Murphy
. -- . . . . . 'Character Profile: LSPD Sergeant Scott Murphy' ---- . PLAYER: . __, CREATOR: . __, ADMIN: . __, PLAYER STATUS: . __, CHARACTER STATUS: . __, . ROLE: . ____, . FIRST APPEARANCE IN STORYLINE: . "__________", STORYLINES: . :::: -- "__________", :::: -- "__________", :::: -- "__________", FINAL APPEARANCE IN STORYLINE: . "__________", . FULL NAME: . A, AKA: . -, __IN: . #___-___, . GENDER: . -, ETHNICITY: . -, FROM: . -, HOMETOWN: . -, SPONSOR: . -, LIABLE-INDIVIDUAL: . -, LIABILITY-DEPENDANTS: . -, . FACTION: . -, . ASSOCIATIONS: . -, . EMPLOYMENT: . -, . ORIENTATION: . -, SPOUSE / PARTNER: . -, SO / GF / BF: . -, FAMILY: . :::: -- __, :::: -- __, FRIENDS: . :::: -- __, :::: -- __, :::: -- __, :::: -- __, ASSOCIATES: . :::: -- __, :::: -- __, . . . ---- 'Physical Stats:' . -- . . . ---- 'Background:' . -- sarcastic -- bitter -- married several times -- friends with or on friendly terms with most gangs -- crack-shot -- pro driver -- seeks to cut out true corruption in the force -- former police chief, busted on trumped up corruption charges that couldn't be proven, -- first wife from russia, -- second from same service but from eastern europe. . . . ---- 'Transportation:' . -- . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - '''-- Professional Vehicles: . -- . :::::::: -- ____ '''Ford ''Crown Victoria'' Police Interceptor (CVPI), :::::::: -- ____ Dodge ''Dakota'' Police 4X4 Utility Vehicle, :::::::: -- 2015 Ford ''Taurus'' Police Interceptor, :::::::: -- 2015 Ford ''Explorer'' Police Utility Vehicle, :::::::: -- 2015 Mitsubishi ''Lancer Evolution X'' Police Interceptor, :::::::: -- ____ Police Boat, . -- . . . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - '''-- Personal Vehicles: . -- . :::::::: -- _, :::::::: -- _, :::::::: -- '''2015 Mitsubishi ''Lancer Evolution X'' Rally Sedan, :::::::: -- Boat, . -- . . . ---- 'Weapons:' . -- . :::::::: -- Colt M4A1 -- 5'.'''56x45mm -- Carbine Assault Rifle, :::::::: -- '''Remington-870' -- 12-Gauge -- Shotgun, :::::::: -- Beretta M9A3 -- 9x19mm -- Handgun, w/ rails, light, laser, sights, & suppressor, :::::::: -- ____, :::::::: -- ____ Tazer ____, :::::::: -- ____ Mace ____, :::::::: -- ____ Nightstick, :::::::: -- ____ Collapsible Baton, :::::::: -- ____ Flashbang Grenades, :::::::: -- ____ Smoke Grenades, :::::::: -- ____ Tear Gas Grenades, :::::::: -- Colt ''Python'' -- .'''357 Magnum -- Revolver, :::::::: -- '''Taurus ''Raging Bull'' -- .454 Casull -- Revolver, :::::::: -- Sentinel-535A1 -- 12-Gauge -- Shotgun, . -- . . . ---- 'Notes:' . . . . . . . - - - - - - - - - - -- demoted from Chief to Sergeant in retaliation for exposing corruption in PD and SO, bogus investigations follow with multiple attempts to frame him, -- when rank and file protest, the corrupt powers disband PD and turn over everything to the corrupt SO -- loyal PD and some untainted SO band together and get the assistance of some gangs to retake the county . . ---- . . . . . Category:CHARACTERS Category:MALE CHARACTERS Category:LAW ENFORCEMENT Category:Lakeside Category:Armed and Dangerous Category:Jiangtao Criminal Empire